Protecting Me
by lilnewsie77
Summary: Caleb has a little sister. How does she deal when an enemy from their past returns? Will Caleb be able to protect her like he always has? Or will she need to stand up and fight alone?
1. Kathryn

Protecting Me

Caleb and Pogue were walking out of Spencer Academy on a bright, sunny day. Reid and Tyler decided to stop at their dorm to grab some stuff. Tonight was the usual Friday night sleepover at Caleb's mansion. And by sleepover, they meant going to Nicky's until 2 o'clock in the morning, then driving over to Caleb's to crash. As the pair walked towards Caleb's car, they were met by Caleb's younger sister, Kathryn. She was very short, about 4'11" in height with chestnut brown hair down to her shoulders. She had beautiful hazel eyes and a smile that could light up the room. She was 16, a sophomore. She didn't have her license so she still needed to get a ride from Caleb whenever she wanted to go anywhere. She knew about the boys' powers so she was used to one of them randomly popping up behind her or seeing Caleb make her breakfast without actually doing anything.

"Hey, Caleb," she ran over to them, "Hey Pogue!"

She gave them each hugs and, as usual, Pogue picked her up and spun her around. Kathryn was like a little sister to all of the guys, but especially Pogue. He was always watching out for her.

"Where's Reid and Tyler?"

"Oh, they're just back at their dorm grabbing some stuff," answered Caleb, "So, how was school?"

"You know, the usual. Boring as hell."

"Same here. So, Pogue, you gonna follow us to my place?"

"Yeah, I'll go grab my bike." With that, Pogue was off towards the other parking lot.

Caleb and Kathryn got into the car and drove off, with Pogue not too far behind them.

Sorry, Lame intro, I know. I'm working on it and the next chapter should be better. I just needed to introduce Kathryn into the story. My warning. I've written a few other stories before but not for the Covenant. So I'm a pretty new writer still. Please, no flames but I would really appreciate either constructive criticism or support. Thank you! Oh and btw, I don't own the covenant and I make no money off of this. Thanks! Oh and the title is from a song by Aly & AJ which I will use at some point in the story.


	2. A Little Bit of Fun

They arrived at the Danvers' mansion a while later. As they drove up to the house, Kathryn called Tyler to see where he and Reid were. After a few rings, Tyler picked up.

"Hey, Kathryn, we're on our way."

"Well, hurry it up. We don't have all day buddy." At that, Tyler laughed quietly.

"Always the impatient one, aren't we?"

Tyler then hung up. Kathryn threw the phone in her purse and got out of the car. She went to the trunk and got out her school bag. She walked up the walkway, towards the door. Caleb was helping Pogue grab his stuff from the trunk.

Kathryn entered the house and called out to her mother that they were home. There was no answer. Instead, she found a note in the kitchen.

_Out to run some errands. Be Back around 7. xoxo Mom_

Kathryn then heard the front door close and Caleb and Pogue walked into the kitchen. Caleb saw the note and then threw it in the trash can. Pogue went and sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter while Caleb poured some soda into three glasses. He set the glasses down as Kathryn lifted herself up and sat on the counter. Caleb sat in the other stool and the three talked for about twenty minutes until they heard the front door open.

"Anybody home?" came Reid's voice from the front room.

"In here." Caleb yelled in reply.

Reid and Tyler walked in. They set their bags by the kitchen door and came to sit down. Reid pulled up a stool and Tyler sat on the counter next to Kathryn. The boys made their plans to go out and eventually went upstairs to change. Kathryn went up to her room and grabbed her favorite book. She then went back downstairs and sat on the windowsill in the living room. She was so engrossed in the story that she didn't notice the boys come downstairs until Reid snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She was so frightened that she fell off the windowsill onto the floor.

"Wow, somebody's a little jumpy," Reid started laughing.

Kathryn just sat on the floor with a scowl on her face until Tyler came over to help her up. Reid had his back turned and was bowing towards Caleb and Pogue, clearly making the most of the moment. Kathryn decided to get her revenge by giving Reid a swift kick in the back of his knees, causing him to fall flat on his face. At this, everyone laughed. Well, except for Reid, of course.

Then the guys all walked out the door, with Reid still scowling at Kathryn. Caleb called out to his little sister,

"Tell mom we should be home pretty late and not to wait up."

"Kay, Caleb. Have fun. Love you! Oh, and make sure that Reid doesn't get into too many fights tonight."

Reid heard her and growled.

"Alright, will do," Caleb said with a laugh, "Love you too, sis. And don't stay up too late tonight."

With that, he was out the door, leaving Kathryn in an empty house. She went upstairs and turned her iPod on shuffle. One of her favorite bands, Panic! At the Disco, came on and she danced a little around her room. Then she grabbed a magazine, sat on her bed, and began to read. It was going to be a boring night.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It was really great to see them all! The action should come in soon. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update ASAP.


	3. Mom?

Kathryn's POV

My music was still blasting as my Mom got home. Boys Like Girls was playing. I didn't even hear the door slam loudly. I was reading an article about new fashion looks for winter.

Suddenly, my door opened and hit the wall with a loud, resonant bang.

"Mom?" was all I had time to say before I fell to the ground, the place on the right side of my face where she had slapped me burning.

"Where's your brother?" she screamed before kicking me in the ribs. I had seen my mother angry before, sure. She had even slapped me once when she was extremely drunk. But it was never this bad. I looked into her eyes and saw something very wrong. Her eyes were a dark onyx, like Caleb's when he used. But my mother didn't have the power. Did she?

I got up, pushed her aside, and ran out my bedroom door. I didn't get far before she caught me. She turned me around and punched me square in the jaw. We had ended up down the hallway, by the staircase that led downstairs.

I now knew this wasn't my mother. Someone was controlling her. So I had no problem lifting my leg up and kicking her in the stomach. She flew back and slammed against the wall.

"You little bitch!" she screamed, only her voice now sounded blended with a slightly more masculine voice. I was completely taken aback. She used this momentary pause in my fighting to grab me by the shoulders and push me backwards. I fell down the flight of stairs, rolled and slammed into the wall on the other side of the front room.

She then grabbed my arm and picked me up off the ground. Pulling me towards the doorway, she whipped the door open and threw me outside. The weather had turned ugly, with dark clouds swarming overhead. She then proceeded to close the door and lock it, leaving me outside in the cold, fall weather. I could barely stand up now and found myself leaning on the front stairs for support.

Something was deadly wrong. My mother had been possessed. But by what? I had no idea. Caleb hadn't explained much to me about the power and what it could do. Could someone actually possess a person? I decided that I needed to call Caleb. At that precise moment, it started down-pouring.

So I decided to try some different POVs to make the story a bit more interesting. The next chapter will be in Caleb's POV. It's already been written and should either be posted tomorrow afternoon or Saturday morning. Hope you enjoy!


	4. WaitWhat?

Caleb's POV

We arrived at Nicky's around 6 and the place was already packed. We grabbed the usual table and Pogue got up to grab some food. Before long, we were all at the pool table. Me and Pogue vs. Reid and Tyler. It was actually shaping up to be a pretty interesting game.

Then my phone rang. It was Kathryn. She usually doesn't call me when I'm at Nicky's unless it's an emergency. I always tell her not to call while I'm there because the past few times she called, I couldn't hear my phone so she flipped out thinking something was wrong because I always pick up my phone. So I was a little worried.

I motioned to the guys to come with me outside because I wouldn't be able to hear inside and I might need them. Annoyingly enough, it had started to rain so we were all getting pretty soaked. Reid was looking pissed so I quickly told them it was Kathryn and they all got a slightly worried look on their faces.

"Hey, Kathryn. What's up?"

"Caleb! Something is totally wrong with mom."

"What are you talking about?" The guys all looked up at my worried expression. "Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"No. But I am. Mom went crazy. I think she was possessed or something."

"What do you mean, possessed?"

"Caleb, her eyes. They were black." At this, my jaw dropped. No female had the power, especially not my mom.

"Wait, you said you were hurt. What did she do?"

"I'll just tell you when you get here. Please hurry up. It's cold outside."

"Wait! You're outside?!!?!"

"Yeah. She threw me out of the house and locked the door."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

I hung up and looked at the guys with a shocked expression on my face. They stared at me, the pouring rain momentarily forgotten.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" Pogue was the first to speak up.

"I'll tell you in the car. We need to get to my house. Fast. Kathryn's hurt."

At this, they all ran to the car.

I know, there was a lot of dialogue in this one. Sorry! Oh, and don't worry. This story should be pretty long so there's going to be a lot more action ahead and a lot more of the boys!


	5. Young and Innocent

Pogue's POV

After Caleb told us what happened, we were all insanely confused. I was actually more angry because Kathryn was hurt. She was like a little sister to me and I tried to protect her almost as much as Caleb did.

We arrived at the house in record time and sped up the driveway. Caleb stopped the car and we all ran out. The house lights were off but we could see a small form laying on the front steps. The form perked up upon seeing us and began running over.

Kathryn ran toward us and practically collapsed into Caleb's arms. She looked absolutely terrible. She quickly talked a bit to Caleb but fainted after saying only a few sentences.

"Pogue, I want you to take her to your place. Let her sleep there for the night. She's been there before and I don't want her waking up in an unfamiliar place. Stay with her and take care of her. Reid, Tyler, and I are gonna go see what's going on with my mom. We'll be at your place as soon as possible, alright?"

I nodded in agreement and gathered Kathryn's small body in my arms. She looked so young and innocent all of a sudden. It pained me to see her in such a state.

"Oh, and borrow my car. You can't exactly bring her on your bike."

He threw me his keys and I caught them in my hand while still holding on to Kathryn. I ran over to his car and deposited her in the front seat, making sure her seatbelt was on. I then got into the driver's seat and took off.

We reached my house in no time at all. I parked the car and went around to the other side. I picked Kathryn up gently and closed the door. I got inside and, as usual, no one was home. My parents were off to some random exotic location again. It didn't really bother me though. That meant no one could ask me questions as to why I had a very hurt teenage girl in my arms.

I brought Kathryn upstairs and into my room, laying her gently on my bed. I went to go get her a glass of water and a few bandages in case she was hurt. When I came back, I saw that she was awake.

"Pogue? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember my mom hurting me and you guys coming but I don't remember anything else."

"Well, Caleb is at your house trying to figure out what's wrong with your mom so he told me to bring you here with me."

She nodded and I told her to get some rest. I had two large beds in my room. The other one was usually for Caleb when he stayed over. I got into the other one and fell asleep.

I was woken up a little while later by the sound of feet moving across the floor. I opened my eyes to see Kathryn sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Pogue, I'm scared. What if something is wrong with my mom or she's hurt or something?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Suddenly I remembered how to comfort Kathryn when she was scared or upset. Whenever I slept over Caleb's and she was scared or cold, she would come into Caleb's room and cuddle with him in bed.

I slid over gently and she got under the covers. She snuggled up to me and fell asleep, her head on my shoulder.

I looked at her face. It was so innocent and young that I was desperate to get at whoever did this to her. But I knew that would do no good until Caleb was here and we figured out what was going on. So I simply smiled, kissed her on the top of the head, and fell asleep.

Ok so I don't really know whether Pogue lived in the dorms with the others or in his own home like Caleb. So I figured, why not? Oh and I hope the end wasn't really awkward. I was just going for the whole sibling-type factor between Kathryn and Pogue. And just a heads up. I have a show this coming weekend and so this week is tech week. I have rehearsal almost every day after school so in case I don't update, I have a pretty good reason. But I will try my hardest to update. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. the real Mrs Danvers

Tyler's POV

After leaving Kathryn with Pogue, we ran towards the front door, finding it locked. Caleb reached into his pocket and took out his key. We opened the door and walked into the front room. I practically tripped over one of the chairs by the door. It was pitch black inside. Caleb went over to the light switch and tried it but the lights didn't go on. So we slowly found our way towards the kitchen. Caleb found a few candles and lit them with his mother's lighter. We got a slightly better look at their home. Nothing was too messed up except for a table and chairs that had been knocked over.

We walked up the stairs and into Caleb's mom's bedroom. We found her on the floor, out cold. She had a small cut on the top of her head but otherwise seemed unhurt. Caleb ran over to her and yelled at me and Reid to go grab some blankets, a towel, and some hot water.

Reid went to the closet down the hall while I went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the stuff we needed.

I ran back upstairs and found Caleb next to his mother. She was still on the floor and he didn't look like he was going to help her onto the bed. He was looking at her with a slightly pained expression. I gently pulled him aside and sat him in a chair. I then went over to Mrs. Danvers and gently picked her up, placing her on the bed. I then went over to Caleb.

He was sitting there with his head in his hands. He looked up and I could actually see tears in his eyes. I honestly had no idea what to do. Caleb had never cried in all the years I'd known him. I went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyler, my family is falling apart."

"I know. But it won't help to dwell on it. Both your mom and sister need your help."

Caleb realized I was right and quickly got up and went by his mother's side. By that time, Reid had come back with the blankets and draped them over Mrs. Danvers. Caleb used the cloth and water to wipe the blood off her forehead. He then went out of the room, intending to wash the blood off the towel. Slowly, her eyes opened and she gave a little start, clearly not recognizing where she was.

"Caleb?"

"Ummm I'm sorry Mrs. Danvers, Caleb will be back soon. He just went out of the room for a moment." Reid slowly replied.

"Oh, thank you Reid. What happened? Where's my daughter."

"Ummm…" we both stammered for a few moments, unsure how to tell her that she could've just killed Kathryn.

Thankfully, at that moment, Caleb finally came back. He ran over to his mother's side and helped her up into a sitting position.

"Mom? How do you feel?"

"I don't remember anything that just happened. What's going on?"

Caleb slowly explained to her what happened according to Kathryn. Mrs. Danvers gasped as Caleb told her how she had hurt her daughter. Tears started slowly forming in her eyes. Both Reid and I were standing by her, listening to what Kathryn had told Caleb before she fainted. It was slightly incomplete. She had only gotten to the part where her mother slammed open her bedroom door and slapped her. But she had explained to him that Mrs. Danvers eyes were black. We all stared at him in complete shock. Apparently she had been possessed. But by whom? And why would whoever did it want to hurt Kathryn? But wasn't Chase the only one with the power besides us? And wasn't he dead? We still had a lot to figure out. But we needed Kathryn to pick up the rest of the pieces of the puzzle.


	7. Keeping the anger in check

Kathryn's POV

I woke up with the feeling of a warm body next to me. I woke up and looked above me, seeing Pogue's face. He was still asleep so I gently threw the covers off me, careful not to wake him up. I was kind of cold because I was only wearing a tee shirt and jeans so I grabbed a sweatshirt before going down the hallway. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I knew this house almost as much as I knew my own. Caleb and I had stayed here during the time that my father began to grow very old. Apparently my mother didn't want us to see our father like that. I knew why he was getting older and was always worried about Caleb because of that. We had stayed at Pogue's house for about two months. In this time, his parents were barely home so it was mostly Pogue, Caleb, and I. This might be why I felt like Pogue was another brother to me.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. I felt a little sore but I felt fine otherwise. I looked at the clock and it said 7 AM. Thankfully it was a Saturday so I didn't need to worry about the school issue. I still had my phone with me in my pocket so I called Caleb. I was a little worried about my mom. After a few moments, he picked up.

"Hey, Kathryn, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore but pretty much alright. How's mom?"

"She should be alright but she has no idea what happened. I think she was possessed."

"Yeah, are you guys coming here soon?"

"Yeah, we should be there in a little while. Where's Pogue?"

"He's sleeping. Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No, let him sleep. Just tell him that we should be there soon once he wakes up. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up. I finished my cereal and put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. I then went back upstairs into Pogue's room. I was still feeling a little tired and a little cold, so I went back to sleeping next to him with my head on his shoulder.

Caleb's POV

We decided to let my mom sleep a little bit and left her in her bedroom. Tyler and I rode in the hummer and Reid took Pogue's bike. As we began to drive, Tyler began asking me questions I couldn't answer.

"So do you have any idea who possessed your mother?"

"I have no idea, Ty. The only person who could have the power to do that, besides us, is dead."

"Are you sure Chase is dead?"

"Yes, Tyler! I used my power to throw him back into the barn and it burned to the ground. There was no way he could've survived! Now stop asking me all these questions!"

After a few moments, I turned to look at him. He was still a little shocked and looked hurt.

"Listen, Ty. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just feel so angry and helpless."

"Don't worry about it. I know you didn't really mean to yell. Just calm down a bit. Kathryn is in no state to have you yell at her so try to keep your temper in check."

I tried to take his advice and it was working pretty well. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to control my anger in front of my sister. I just hoped that she would stay safe once we figured out what was going on.

Okay so I updated twice!!!! YAY ME!!! I'll try to update again tomorrow afternoon. My updates will be a lot more sporadic because of tech week for my show but I will try my hardest to update often. I'm so glad you guys enjoy this and more action will definitely be coming in the next few chapters )


	8. Sleep

Reid's POV

As I was riding Pogue's bike to his house, I had a hell of a lot on my mind. I started thinking about Kathryn first. She was like a sister to me. But in the kind of way that I absolutely loved to annoy her and she loved to annoy me. But we always forgave each other no matter what. So I felt bad that it was her who had to go through this.

Then I started thinking about Caleb's mom. Who possessed her? I mean, I thought Chase was dead. Does someone else have the power, or what? And why didn't whoever possessed Mrs. Danvers kill Kathryn. They sure had the chance. I was glad they didn't, of course, but were they trying to send a message or something?

I had way too much on my mind.

Caleb's POV

We got to Pogue's pretty quickly and walked up to the front door. We didn't bother ringing the doorbell, we all had the keys to each other's houses. I opened the door and called my sister's name. When she didn't answer, we walked up the stairs and into Pogue's room. We found them asleep.

"Awww isn't that cute?" Of course, Reid was the first to speak up. I quickly told him to be quiet, we didn't want to wake them.

"Actually, it kind of is," said Tyler, which gained him some teasing from Reid. I pushed them out of the room and into the living room.

"I don't want to wake them just yet. They're both probably exhausted." Actually, we then realized we were all pretty exhausted ourselves. I lay down on the couch, and Reid and Tyler grabbed chairs.

Soon we were all asleep.

Kathryn's POV

I woke up again a little later in the afternoon. The clock on the wall said three o'clock so I decided to wake Pogue. I gently pushed him but he didn't wake up. But luckily, I knew exactly what would wake him up. So, I poked his nose. He sat up with a start and I laughed so hard I almost fell off the bed.

"I hate it when you do that!"

"Why else do you think I do it?"

He laughed at that. He grabbed a shirt to throw on over his jeans. We then remembered that we had been wearing the same clothes for about 24 hours. Eww. But we were both a little too hungry to care and I didn't have any clothes to change into.

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Through the kitchen door I saw Reid, Tyler, and Caleb sleeping. We decided not to wake them up and instead went in search of food. Pogue found some Macaroni and Cheese so he decided to make that. I sat on the counter, reading a magazine. Tyler then walked into the kitchen.

"I see you're both awake," he said with a grin, "You guys were asleep for quite a while, I think."

"Pretty much," came Pogue's reply, "How comfortable is that chair in the living room? We never use it."

"My back is killing me. It's wicked uncomfortable."

"Want some mac and cheese?"

"Definitely."

Tyler lifted himself up onto the counter next to me. This was our customary spot. Neither of us really knew why. We just always sat on counters no matter what. Probably because there were never enough chairs for all of us.

I leaned my head onto Tyler's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me, kissing me on the forehead.

"So, how ya feeling kiddo? You gave us quite a scare back there."

"I'm alright, I guess. Still a little shaken up though."

At this point, Caleb and Reid walked into the room. Caleb walked over and gave me a huge hug. He whispered "I thought I lost you, kid." Then they both grabbed chairs. Pogue gave us all bowls of food and we were all pretty hungry so they were gone in a flash.

"Alright, Kathryn. You're gonna need to fill us in on exactly what happened so we can figure out what's going on."


	9. What happened?

Caleb's POV

"Alright, Caleb," Kathryn replied.

"So you got to the part where Mom…slapped you," God, I had such trouble getting those words out.

"So…I thought something was definitely wrong. Then I saw her eyes."

"They were black, right?"

"Yeah. So I decided I'd try and make a run for it. I got about halfway down the hall before she caught me, turned me around, and punched me square in the jaw. I figured this wasn't really Mom so I kicked her in the stomach. We were really close to the stairs so, she grabbed my shoulders and pushed me backwards. I fell all the way down the stairs and hit the wall. Then she was beside me, grabbing my arm and throwing me outside."

"And then you called me. But wait, did she actually say anything during this?"

"All she said was 'Where's your brother' and she called me a bitch. That's when I knew it definitely wasn't mom."

We all thought about this for a while. Clearly, my mom was possessed. And the reason whoever did it didn't kill Kathryn was because they were only looking for me. When they didn't find me, they must have given up and gotten out of my mother. I explained this to everyone and we all agreed.

"But seriously, Caleb, who did this?" Reid was the first to speak up.

"I did." We all turned around and looked in the direction where the sound came from. And none of us could believe what we saw.

"Chase."


	10. Chase

Kathryn's POV

"Chase" was all my brother got to say before we were all thrown backwards. I slammed into the cupboards behind me and Tyler was next to me. We both fell to the floor in a heap. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid were all thrown against the wall. Damn, that hurt. I struggled to get up a bit, I was still hurt, but Tyler helped me.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled.

"Oh, someone's got quite the temper. I bet I can fix that." Chase replied. He stepped forward towards me but Tyler got in front of me.

"Don't you dare hurt her." He seemed a lot angrier than I had ever seen him. It was then that Caleb decided to try and tackle Chase. But he was thrown back again, along with the rest of the guys. They all hit the wall again. I was expecting them to fall but Chase just held them there. He started walking towards me and I backed up. I eventually hit the counter and couldn't move away from him. The guys were all yelling but Caleb was the loudest.

"If you hurt her, Chase…"

"You'll what, Caleb? Hurt me? As you should have figured out by now, I'm a hell of a lot more powerful than you," he replied smoothly, "My, she is a pretty one, isn't she?"

He slid his hand along the side of my cheek. I flinched away and he quickly backhanded me. I smacked my head on the edge of the counter and fell to the floor, stunned. God, everyone likes to smack around the little one.

My head was swimming but all I could hear was everyone yelling. Chase finally let the guys all fall to the ground. Caleb tried to hop over the counter to get to me but Chase stopped him with his hand.

"Don't touch her, Caleb. Now, I could kill her right now…"

"NO!" they all yelled at the same time.

"But…I've decided not to because I wouldn't want to damage that pretty face anymore. Yet. But I leave you with this. I will be back. When you least expect it. And maybe then you won't be there to protect your little sister. Oh, wait. You haven't been able to do that lately, have you? Such a wonderful brother."

I had never seen Caleb's face so angry and yet so upset. I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault but I couldn't get the words out. I guess this mixed with that fall down the stairs was a bad combination.

Chase then disappeared. Caleb rushed over to me and sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap.

"Kathryn? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Caleb. Don't worry." I was feeling a little better. I could at least talk and move my head without the world spinning. Pogue, Tyler, and Reid were all bent down next to me.

"Okay, here's the plan. Pogue, can we all stay here? None of us should be separated. We all need to be here to protect Kathryn."

"Yeah, it's fine. My parents left me a note saying they wouldn't be home for a few more weeks. We have plenty of guest bedrooms."

It was settled. For the next few weeks, I wouldn't go anywhere without someone with me. Luckily school vacation started that coming Tuesday so we wouldn't have to worry too much about separation because of our classes. Anyway, Tyler was in all of my classes because he was my age.

I was scared for my life. But, obviously I wouldn't admit it.

Wow. Three Chapters in a row!!!! Awesome. And here was a little more action for everybody! I hope you still like the story! Keep reading! I should have the next chapters up some time tomorrow morning or night.


	11. Late Nights and Good Mornings

Kathryn's POV

I couldn't sleep. I was absolutely terrified. Thinking that at any moment, Chase could pop up and try to kill me. And succeed. So I had a pretty good excuse for staying awake. My stomach growled. Okay, so I definitely wouldn't be able to go to sleep while I was hungry. I decided to go downstairs and grab a midnight snack. Maybe some hot cocoa would do the trick. So I rolled out of bed, grabbed my sweatshirt and padded down the hallway. I was extremely quiet because I didn't want to wake anyone. I walked down the stairs and, to my surprise, the kitchen light was on.

I walked into the kitchen, a little taken aback by the brightness. My eyes quickly adjusted and I saw Pogue, Reid, and Tyler all sitting around the counter. Well, Tyler was sitting on the counter, of course. They were talking quietly. Tyler was the first to notice I was there. He quickly got up and grabbed the tea kettle from the stove. He poured some hot water into a mug and gave it to me. It was cocoa. Laughing to myself, I stirred it a bit to allow it all to mix together.

"So, what? You can read minds now?"

"Actually, yes we can," Pogue responded and they all laughed quietly. I was a little creeped out by that. "We knew you wouldn't get any sleep tonight and none of us could sleep either. Well, except your brother, of course. He's practically out cold."

I went over and sat next to Tyler. I was feeling a little safer as I sipped my hot chocolate and listened to them talk. They were discussing what happened and trying to figure everything out.

"What I want to know is how Chase survived that fire at Putnam barn." Reid said.

"Honestly, I don't know. Caleb clearly doesn't know either because when we were in the car on the way over here, I asked him about it, and he flipped out saying that he knew he killed Chase and that there was no way he could've survived." Tyler piped in.

We continued talking for a bit but all got pretty tired. I went over and washed my mug out in the sink, yawning. A few seconds later, I felt someone pick me up. Surprisingly, it was Reid. Tyler and Pogue were finishing up the dishes. Reid gently carried me up the stairs and into my bedroom, laying me down on the bed.

"Night, Kathryn," he said, giving me a kiss on the forehead, "Try and get some sleep, okay?"

I nodded before snuggling in the blankets. I fell immediately into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

By the time Monday rolled around, we were all pretty tired. None of us had gotten very much sleep in the previous nights. Caleb and I had stopped by our house Sunday to see Mom and grab some clothes and stuff. I woke up bright and early. I was really a morning person, even when I was extremely tired. I went downstairs, made breakfast, set it out on the table in the dining room, and went upstairs to wake everyone else up. 

Each one of them had a different way to make them get up. I started with Pogue. All it took was one poke in the nose and he was up faster than a lightening bolt. I don't really know why he always woke up when I did this but I didn't really care because it worked.

Next was Caleb. He wasn't too hard to wake up. All I had to do was shake his shoulder a little bit and he would usually wake up. Of course, I had to be quick to dodge the pillow that flew at me before he rolled over to face the other way. Then I resorted to using the pillow myself. I hit him over the head a few times and he woke up pretty quickly.

Then came Tyler. He was quite easy to wake up. And he required less work. I just threw open the blinds, let the sun in, and it did my work for me. He was up pretty quick after that.

Finally was Reid. He was the hardest one to get up. But I decided to take the easy way. First I had a detor into the bathroom. I grabbed a tall glass of ice cold water then went on my way. I gently gave Reid a push on the shoulder. When he didn't wake up, I simply poured the glass of water on his head. He woke up in shock and proceeded to chase me down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He then grabbed the faucet for the sink. It was one of those extendable ones. I was sooooo screwed. He turned on the water and sprayed me completely. Pogue then came up behind Reid and grabbed the faucet from him, spraying him in the face. Finally, it was Tyler who settled it by simply turning off the water.

Caleb came downstairs at that point and saw that both Reid and I were completely soaked. He laughed and strode into the dining room with Pogue. We followed and all sat down around the table, eating. Another typical morning in our house.

A little bit longer than usual. I hope you liked it!!!!! I'll post another tomorrow night. Maybe you'll even get TWO chapters! gasp!


	12. CASTING CALL

Hey everyone! So time for a CASTING CALL!!! YAY!!! So basically submit a female character using the guidelines I give and I'll use the best one. I can only choose two because that's the most I need. They will really only be featured in very few scenes but I wanted you guys to have a bit of a say in what went on in the story, since you seem to enjoy it so much. Once I have enough to choose from, the next chapter will be posted with the new characters. They will play Kathryn's best friends. They really won't be needed too much and I apologize for that but if I decide to do a sequel they might be in that a bit more. So use the "review" feature or email me at what I need:

Name:

Height:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

A Few Words to Describe Them:

Favorites (Movies, Food, other):

Anything else you think I should know that's key:

Thanks everyone!!!!!!!!!

And I will write at the beginning of the new chapter which characters will be used and a special thank you to their creators.

And if I use your characters, feel free to write a review if I don't play your characters correctly and I will fix it.


	13. Some School Lameness

So thanks to everyone who submitted to the casting call! I found what I liked pretty quickly. The two characters I'm using are Cade from dancinthroughlife and Rachel by a rose by any other name71591. But just letting you guys all know that the other characters submitted are currently saved in a word document and I definitely will use them if I make a sequel. So maybe they'll be featured next time! But thank you so much everyone! On with the chapter!

Kathryn's POV

We arrived at school a little earlier than usual. Tyler and I had English first but before we went our separate ways, we saw something that made me cringe: Caleb's ex, Sarah, kissing Aaron Abbot. Can you say gross?!?! Seriously. I was surprised at how well Caleb took it. I, on the other hand, was furious. Caleb could tell I was about to say something I would later regret so he nodded to Tyler. Apparently this was Tyler's signal to drape his arm over me and lead me away. I allowed myself to go, although I had had every intention of stabbing Sarah with an extremely sharp object.

We arrived at the English classroom with a few minutes to spare. Usually, Tyler and I were the last ones into class. I took my seat behind Tyler and next to my two best friends: Cade Jacobs and Rachel "Skinny" Evans. Cade was wearing the usual old, soft jersey, kind of like the ones I'd steal from Pogue sometimes, along with a pair of faded jeans. Rachel was, obviously, wearing skinny jeans, her trademark. She had on a really cute long and colorful tee shirt on over them and a pair of flats. We were all so different from one another but we all agreed that that was probably why we got along so well.

"Mornin'" was all Cade said before flopping on her desk. Clearly, she got absolutely no sleep last night. Rachel, however, was a little more bright and cheery.

"Hey, Kathryn! What's up?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." I replied.

We only got that far before the teacher walked in and class began.

A few hours later, I was sitting at a lunch table with Cade and Rachel and a few other girls. I was reenacting this morning for their entertainment. Cade particularly enjoyed what I had done to wake up Reid. She and Reid were famous for getting in fights over the most ridiculous things. It was actually quite funny to see them go at it. Usually Cade would win and Reid would stalk off, annoyed.

I then felt someone's hands on my shoulders. It was Caleb. He greeted my friends and then asked if I would come with him to talk for a bit. I told the girls I'd meet up with them later and went over to where Pogue, Tyler, and Reid were sitting.

"So, Kathryn, we got you a note to get you out of Chem to come and watch swim practice." Caleb told me.

"Wait, swim practice is like a class for you guys?" I was so jealous.

"Yupp! But you get to skip class for it for the next two days." Tyler told me.

I was pretty excited, to say the least. I HATED chem with a passion. So I'd have much more fun watching swim practice. Little did I know how crazy that swim practice would end up. Uh Oh.

Alright. Another chapter!!!! There should definitely be another chapter tomorrow (maybe a few) but for Tuesday and Wednesday I probably won't be able to update because I won't be home AT ALL. So I'm sorry in advance but I'll try to squeeze in a few chapters on those days. But I'll make a huge effort to post a couple of chapters tomorrow. See you then! And thanks again for your characters.


	14. An attack and a ton of confusion

A slight warning that this chapter contains an attempted assault. Nothing really happens but I wanted to warn people.

Kathryn's POV

I had just finished history, which ended up being my last class of the day. I then met up with Pogue, who was in the same building, to walk over to the pool. It was a pretty quick walk. I then went inside while Pogue went to the locker room to change. I just sat on the bleachers and waited for the team to come out. After a few minutes, practice began.

They started with the usual laps and some jumps off the high dive. My brother and his friends were clearly the best swimmers on the team. Aaron Abbot was there, of course. He was nowhere near as good as Caleb but he thought pretty high of himself.

I took a book out of my backpack. Swim practice can be a little boring. I was in the middle of the chapter when I heard some raised voices. It was Reid and Aaron. Honestly. Those two really have some issues to work out. Not that I'm saying that Aaron's not a complete asshole. But it's like every time I look at them they're fighting.

Apparently this one could only be settled by a race. So they took off. Reid was much faster than Aaron. He reached the other side of the pool when Aaron was only about half way there. Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb were cheering for Reid along with most of the team.

Reid won and everyone cheered. Aaron got out of the pool and gave Reid a hard push. This was beginning to get a little ugly. Reid then proceeded to punch Aaron right in the gut. Before things could get any worse, Caleb stepped in the middle of it. Aaron then proceeded to yell a few choice words at Caleb. I only managed to catch a little bit.

"So watcha gonna do about it, Caleb?"

"Just calm your ass down and shut up."

"Oh I guess you're too afraid to fight me. Or is it cuz your sister's watching and you don't want her to see you get your ass kicked?"

This got me seriously pissed off. The problem was that I knew Caleb wasn't going to do anything. So I decided to do something about it. I got up off the bleachers and walked over. Caleb knew how my temper flared and gave me the look that said "do anything and I'll kill you" but I ignored it.

Luckily the coach had left practice, otherwise I wouldn't have done anything.

"No, Aaron," I said coolly, "he doesn't want to fight because he knows he'll kick your ass and you'll be embarrassed in front of everybody."

"Oh, really? Wow, Caleb, I never knew your sister had such a temper."

"Shut the hell up." And with that, I punched him right in the jaw, sending him flying into the pool. Everyone looked absolutely shocked. Myself included. We were a good five feet away from the pool. How one punch managed to send him that far was completely oblivious to me. Something was totally up. Then everyone started laughing except for Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Me. Reid was laughing hysterically, not thinking of the impossibility of me being able to take out Aaron Abbot. Aaron was actually fine, except for a bit of a bruised ego. He got out of the pool looking pretty angry but simply gave me a look of pure hatred and stalked away. Caleb then quickly dragged me away from the crowd.

"Do you have any idea how that happened?" Instead of anger, his expression held only concern and confusion.

"Honestly, no. I felt this surge of anger and then all of a sudden, I just hit him. And I didn't even feel like I hit him. My hand didn't hurt or anything." I was so confused.

Tyler and Pogue came over and Caleb explained the situation to them. He then told me to go grab my stuff and meet him by the car. I ran to the bleachers and threw my bag over my shoulder. I just needed a little time to think. What the hell was going on?

I walked down the hall of the building. It was a little dark because everyone had already left so most of the lights were off. I then heard footsteps behind me. I started panicking and quickened my pace. I was practically running when I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around, slamming me against the wall. It was Aaron and he looked pretty pissed.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? So now you think you can take me? Well I'm gonna prove you wrong sweetheart." His hand stroked the side of my face. Eww. Why did everyone keep doing that?

He then grabbed my face and pulled me in for a rough kiss. I struggled wildly to try and get away but he held my arms above my head. His hand was slowly making its way up my blouse, undoing the buttons as he went. I began struggling harder. No way in hell was I gonna let him do this to me. I was only 16, for god's sakes! But I couldn't seem to get away. His movements got rougher and he began hurting me. My injuries from the fall a few days ago were still fresh and I was in a lot of pain as his hands began to graze over them. Instead of finishing undoing the buttons he simply ripped the shirt in half, with me wincing every time he touched me, when I felt him being pushed off me by someone.

I slid down the wall, clutching my side where there was a fairly large bruise. I was in so much pain I could barely see straight. But what I did see was Tyler attacking Aaron with everything he had. And winning. Aaron was sent sprawling to the ground but quickly got up and ran down the hall. Tyler ran over and knelt down beside me.

"Where did he hurt you?" His eyes held such concern and I felt so safe with him that I calmed down slightly.

I lifted up the side of my shirt while still trying to cover myself a bit. He saw the bruise and winced. He then saw that I was having no luck covering myself up.

"Here, take this." He took off his shirt and helped me get it over my head. It was warm and soft. He then scooped me up into his arms and carried me outside. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid were waiting by the car, looking worried. When they saw me, they all ran over.

"Was it Chase?" was the first thing out of Caleb's mouth.

"No. It was Aaron."

"That son of a bitch!" Reid yelled.

Pogue then opened the car door for Tyler and he gently put me down in the back seat. He then closed the door and began talking with the others. I heard a little bit of the conversation once Caleb's voice began to rise.

"Damn! She's already in danger of being attacked by Chase. Why did Aaron have to do this?" Caleb sounded extremely frustrated and upset. He then went around and got in the front seat of the car.

"Listen, Kath, I'm sorry. I keep putting you in danger for no good reason. It's all my fault."

"Caleb, Stop. None of this was your fault. It was all mine. If I hadn't gotten so angry, none of this would've happened."

"But…" was all he could say before I interrupted him.

"No buts. At least Tyler was there to save me."

"Yeah. But I'm seriously so sorry I wasn't there to help you. I haven't been the best brother lately."

I quickly shushed him before he could make himself feel any worse.

"Caleb, please stop. You've been a perfect brother. You're exactly what I need right now. You make me feel safe."

He smiled at that and drove off. We got back to the house and the rest of the boys were already there, waiting for us. Caleb helped me out of the car and we walked up to the door and went inside. I was feeling pretty tired but way to confused to sleep. I still had no idea what had happened at the pool. It seemed like something Caleb would've been able to do. And if I could do it then, then why couldn't I do it when Aaron attacked me?

We all went into the kitchen. Caleb tried to insist that I go to bed but I told him I wasn't tired enough. I had way too much on my mind. We had a long night ahead of us.

Hopefully this satisfied everyone's need for a long chapter. The rest of the chapters should hopefully be as long as this one! And I didn't think that Aaron's attack granted a raise in the rating but I wasn't sure. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone for reviewing! The next chapter should be a little bit of chemistry between Kathryn and Tyler. YAY!


	15. A Simple Kiss

Tyler's POV

I had never felt so angry in my life when I saw what Aaron was doing to Kathryn. And being able to personally kick his ass for it was exactly what I needed. Every kick and punch that I landed on him was for Kathryn. I had no idea what to do. I think I loved her. And not just like a sister. But head-over-heels in love. But I wasn't sure how she'd react. And I wasn't sure how I'd ever get up the courage to tell her about it.

But after that incident, I knew what I had to do. I didn't care if she said she didn't like me that way or whatever. I needed to tell her how I felt. So as we sat there talking at the kitchen table, I decided that as soon as we all got up, I would tell her.

After a few hours of intense talking, everyone decided to go off and do their own things. We still had school in the morning and we all had homework. But I put mine off. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door of the guest room. She invited me in right away. I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, Kathryn? I was wondering, would you go for a quick walk with me? I kind of need to clear my head of some stuff."

"Of course, Tyler. As long as you promise to protect me like you did this afternoon. I never got to thank you for that. I truly appreciate it. You really saved me."

I could feel that I was blushing as she said that. "No problem."

We got up and went downstairs. We yelled up to Caleb that we were going for a walk and, as usual, he told us to be careful. We walked down the street. It was pitch black outside except for the lights from the moon and stars. Ipswich was a generally woodsy area so we didn't have too many street lights.

We walked down to an empty field and lay down right in the middle, staring up at the stars. We had talked the whole way about stupid things like the weather and school. God, why couldn't I just blurt it out.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah, Kathryn?"

"You said you had to clear your head of some things. What's up?"

I hadn't really expected her to actually ask about it. I was having a lot of trouble getting the words out.

"Well…" Blurt it out. Come on, Ty. You can do it.

"Yes?"

"I…I love you, Kathryn." Then I turned away so she wouldn't see me blush.

It was silent for a while. I was worried she was going to run away and never talk to me again. Then, in a whisper, so soft I barely heard it, she spoke.

"I love you too, Tyler."

I was shocked. And elated. And shocked. I had no idea what to do or say. But thankfully, even if my brain wasn't functioning correctly, my body was working just fine. Her head was turned away but I slowly turned her chin towards me. I then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. I then started blushing again. What if I was going to fast? I turned away.

But Kathryn definitely didn't think I was going too fast. I felt her hands cup my face and turn it towards her. And then, she kissed me. A deep, passionate kiss. I ran my hand through her hair. It felt so light to my touch, so smooth.

We kissed like that for a few minutes and then lay back down, staring up at the stars. I felt Kathryn move closer to me and soon her head was resting on my chest. Finally, I thought.

Wow. It took me WAY too long to update. And I'm so sorry. Hopefully, I'll give you another tomorrow night. And hopefully this added a little romance to the plot. But this happiness won't last! More action is planned! YAY!!!!!! And yes. I know this was short. But I haven't really slept in a while and desperately need sleep. So gimme a break, please! Tomorrow's should be much longer and action-y.


	16. Uh OhAgain?

OH MY GOD I FEEL TERRRRRIBLE FOR NOT UPDATING!!! IM SO SORRY!!! runs into a corner and cries for the next few hours But maybe this chappie will make up for it. If not there should be one up tomorrow or later tonight. Thanks!!!!

Caleb's POV

I was sitting in the kitchen as Tyler and Kathryn walked through the front door. Kathryn was positively glowing. Hmm…I wonder why.

Kathryn went upstairs into her bedroom and closed the door. Tyler came into the kitchen. We say around talking for a bit, awkwardly avoiding the subject of my sister. And then Reid came downstairs and ruined it all.

"So, Tyler. Did ya get some?"

"REID!!!!" Tyler blushed a bright tomato red, "Shut up! That's insanely rude and….and…"

"Alright, alright, calm down."

"So what did you do, Tyler?" I tried to ask as gently as possible.

"We just took a walk!" Tyler said. But slightly quieter he whispered, "I kissed her."

I actually took this pretty calmly for an older brother. I asked him about it for a bit longer but finally let him awkwardly walk up the stairs and into his room.

"And don't even think of spending the night in Kathryn's room!" Reid yelled, laughing.

In my mind I could see Tyler's face reddening again. Reid and I sat talking for a short time but soon decided to go upstairs, we had school in the morning.

As I was getting up, I heard laughing behind me. Turning around, I hoped it was just Pogue or Tyler but in my mind I knew my hopes were fruitless.

As I turned around, I came face to face with Chase. Honestly, the guy never gave up, did he?

"Hello Caleb, Reid. How's the night been?" With those few words, he sent us both through the door and into the living room. I landed against the wall and Reid crashed into a chair, toppling over on top of it. I looked over and saw that Reid had been knocked unconscious because of the fall. I was surprised when I didn't hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I figured that someone must have heard the crash and woken up. Chase must have seen the confused look on my face and answered the question for me.

"I've put a spell on them, Caleb. I only want you and Reid. For now."

With that, something hit me from behind and I all I saw was darkness.

I HOPE THAT MAKES UP FOR MY ABSENCE!!!!! I'M SORRRRRY!!!!! More action will come in the later chapters!!!


	17. Oh Shit

Another Update!!!! YAY!!!!

Kathryn's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I was pretty damn happy. I got up and went to the bathroom and got into the shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I padded down the hallway, leaving wet footprints behind me. I quickly changed into my uniform. I was brushing my hair as I heard Tyler yell upstairs for Pogue.

"Pogue! Come down here, quickly!"

I heard Pogue run down the stairs and I decided to follow, my hair still dripping. I ran down and went into the living room. I saw the chairs strewn about and a few dark stains on the rug and wall. I went over and brushed my hand over them. My hands were stained with red.

"Blood. Pogue?! Tyler?! Where are you?!"

They both ran in from the kitchen. Apparently I wasn't supposed to have seen this. Tyler quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me away and into the kitchen with him. Pogue followed.

"What's going on? Where's Caleb and Reid?" I asked. I didn't intend to have it happen but I must have yelled because both Pogue and Tyler flinched a bit. Pogue then handed me a piece of paper with smoothly printed cursive on it.

_Kathryn_

_I have your brother and his little friend. I won't take the other two until you least expect it. I want to see you suffer. I know you have special powers. I was watching that day at the pool. But, just so you know, I'm stronger. I won't stop until I've killed your brother and all his friends. And I'll make you watch then finally kill you too. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Chase_

_P.S. – Maybe before I kill you I'll have a little fun…_

I stared down at the letter, absolutely shocked and terrified. Tyler and Pogue must have read the letter because they both looked a bit scared.

"There's no way your going to school today. None of us are." Pogue said. Before he had finished, I collapsed, my knees giving out under me. Tyler caught me and helped me to a chair next to the table. He and Pogue both sat down.

"Kathryn?" Pogue started saying gently, as if he didn't want to catch me off guard, "Do you have any idea what he's talking about? About you having powers? Cuz, I mean, I was there at the pool and I saw what happened but they never showed up after that so…"

"Honestly, Pogue, I have no idea what happened. For all I know, the first born boy is the only one who has the power. I'm not supposed to have it."

Tyler piped up here, "Maybe we need to go get The Book and look in it for a little more info."

"Good idea, Ty. I'll head over to Gorman's and grab it. You stay here with Kathryn. Keep her safe." Pogue said.

"But what if Chase decided to try and attack you before you get there?!" I was absolutely terrified of the thought of them all being taken by Chase.

"Don't worry, Kath. I'll be fine. I promise." Pogue told me, ruffling my hair and smiling a bit. With that he was out the front door. I heard the sound of his bike's motor running and heard him zooming out of the driveway. Tyler and I sat there, too scared to do anything at all.

Caleb's POV

I woke up and my head was throbbing. I tried to touch the back of my head to see if it was bleeding but found that I couldn't. I opened my eyes and saw that my hands and feet were chained to a wall.

I looked over and saw Reid in the same predicament. We were so screwed. Reid was apparently already awake and looked at me, fear etched in his face.

"Why, hello Caleb. Hello, Reid. Long time, no see."

I looked up and saw Chase standing in front of us, a smile of pure evil on his face.

"How about we have a little bit of fun before your other friends arrive?"

Oh Shit.

So I hope this makes you guys happy! And thanks to those who reviewed last time! I was so scared I had lost all my readers! I'll update soon. I promise!


	18. Ouch

Another Update! I hope this makes up for the 2 weeks of not updating!!!!

Reid's POV

Chase slowly walked towards me, that maniacal grin still plastered on his face. I have to admit, I'd never felt so scared in my entire life. I looked over at Caleb. His eyes were wide and he was bucking wildly, trying to get out of his chains to help me.

That's when it hit me. For some reason totally unknown to me, I couldn't use. Neither could Caleb apparently. I was absolutely terrified now. I felt vulnerable, weak.

"Is Reid confused? Well, let me answer the question that's on your mind. You see, my powers are a thousand times greater than yours. So I have the power to put a spell on you so you can't use." He laughed, looking more like a crazed mad man every second.

He was standing right in front of me now, inches away from my face. His hand then shot out and touched my chest. His eyes turned black. Suddenly, I felt every last breath taken out of me. I was choking. I began fighting, my survival instinct kicking in, but he was way too strong. I felt my life force being slowly drained out of me.

I could see Caleb screaming and fighting wildly, Chase laughing. But I couldn't hear anything and my vision was slightly blurred. I was dying. I knew it. But all I felt was anger and sadness. Sadness that I was being beaten by the one person who I wanted dead. Sadness that I wouldn't be able to help Kathryn survive and help my friends deal with their lives. And angry that I couldn't fight back. Angry that Chase was being a weak fighter and disabling his opponents. He was truly a weak being.

Just as I felt like I had taken my last short breath, I felt the hand go away. Air rushed into my lungs. I breathed in short quick gasps. I fell limp, my chains being the only thing holding me up.

I slowly regained my breath. I then felt the anger and sadness surge inside me. I felt a sudden need to kill Chase. To be able to stand over him and watch him breathe his very last breath. I bucked wildly against my chains but it was no use. I was overwhelmed with frustration.

"So, did we like that, Reid?"

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" I yelled. Finally I could actually speak again.

"Oh watch your language Reid!" Chase was smirking and all I wanted to do was rip that smirk right off his face. Chase then checked his watch. "Oops! I almost forgot about the other guests I must go get. Don't worry, Caleb. I'll be back for you. And I'll bring your other friends along for the ride."

With that, he left, leaving me still struggling for breath a bit and leaving Caleb with a look of pure hatred on his face.

If looks could kill…

Pogue's POV

I was rushing to Gorman's house, going well over the speed limit. If any cops came, I could just erase their memories and send them on their way. Thank god. I couldn't afford to be stopped right now.

I was worried. I was worried about Caleb and Reid. Who knew what that sicko Chase could be doing to them right now? I was worried about Kathryn and Tyler. They were the youngest of our group. We all looked out for them. I was beginning to think that leaving them alone was a huge mistake. I was especially worried about Kathryn, though. From that letter I could see that Chase wanted her to be the last to be attacked. She would have no one to protect her. Well, I wasn't about to let that happen.

It was then that I saw him. Damn. So close.

Chase was about 20 feet in front of me. I slowed down, getting off my bike and putting it down beside me. I had learned a lot from last time. I tried throwing a power ball at him but found that I couldn't. What the hell was wrong?

"I had to explain the same thing to Reid. I put a spell on you so you can't use. So, I've got the power. And you don't. Sounds fair to me." And he smirked. That stupid smirk that always showed when he knew he had won. I really just wanted to punch him in the jaw. He was annoying the hell out of me. But I had to stop him. I had to keep him from going after Tyler and Kathryn. I had to fight him as hard as I could to protect them. The only issue was I didn't have my power anymore.

I was thrown backwards, slamming into the thick trunk of a tree. My head slammed back and whacked against the tree. That would hurt in the morning.

Suddenly Chase was right in front of me. He quickly shot a punch at my jaw, sending my head reeling backwards. The pain began to overwhelm me. He then threw me into the middle of the road. I landed on my side. I then heard the revving of an engine. Was he seriously stealing my bike? Son of a bitch!

I looked up, only to see my bike, with no one riding on it, speeding towards me. I was too weak to move and felt the bike slam into my back. I rolled a few feet, landing on my stomach. It only took a few moments for darkness to finally overtake me.

I had failed.


	19. Oh My God! What!

It seems I've lost a few of my reviewers. Oh well. For those of you still reviewing, I appreciate it!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! Reviews make my day! And they help me to update faster!!! On with the story:

Kathryn's POV

We had gotten worried. It was now eight o'clock. Pogue had left around 10 o'clock this morning. He had been gone too long. Tyler and I both knew Chase had probably gotten to him. We both jumped as we heard knocking on the door.

"Kathryn, get behind me." Tyler went to open the door. He opened it and immediately jumped back, expecting Chase. What we saw was Gorman.

"Gorman! What are you doing here?"

"I had heard what was going on and decided to try and help. Where's the rest of them?" The old man walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Chase got them. We don't know where they are." I replied quietly.

"Dear God! Is he after you two?"

"Yeah. He hasn't come here yet though. I have a feeling I'm gonna be taken before Kathryn, though. " Tyler said, giving Gorman the note from Chase.

Gorman's face betrayed all his worry. He quickly looked up at us, concern etched in his every wrinkle.

"Well, Kathryn. Your mother told me about what had happened at school." Of course she did. I had called her right after the event. She, being a mother, freaked out and wanted me to come home. Caleb had to talk to her and explain everything.

"Honestly, Gorman, I have absolutely no idea what happened and I'm still a bit freaked out by it."

"Read this. It should explain a lot." He handed me The Book, which he had been carrying the entire time.

Before I could open a page, Gorman disappeared. He was just gone in the blink of an eye. In his place, sat Chase. Tyler and I leapt back, knocking over the chairs we were sitting in.

Tyler's POV

"Chase." I growled, getting into fighting stance. Before I could do anything, Kathryn fell to the ground. I tried to catch her but she fell right through my hands. Yeah, fell through my hands, like a ghost would. But I heard her hit the ground.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled, kneeling down beside her.

"I just knocked her out for a bit. I still want to get my revenge on you and your friends before I make her suffer." He sent a ball of energy flying at me but I ducked out of the way just in time. The ball slammed into the kitchen counters, which were made of glass. They shattered and glass littered the ground. Some hit me and cut into my skin.

"Oh, Tyler's getting better at fighting!"

"Where's Gorman?" I asked him, suddenly remembering that our mentor had disappeared.

"I sent him back to his home. He won't remember any of this."

It was then that I realized that I had to run. I had to get him as far away from Kathryn as possible so he couldn't take her too. I sent a ball of power flying at him. He leapt out of the way but it grazed his side and he fell to the ground.

I ran past him and up the stairs. Bad Idea. See, in Pogue's house, on the second floor landing, there's a huge window. So, of course, Chase sent another ball of power at my retreating form. I had almost made it past the window when it hit me square in the back, sending me flying through the window. I fell about fifteen feet and hit the ground, bouncing because of the impact. I lay there, reeling from the pain when I felt a sharp kick to my ribs. If only it wasn't night. Chase wouldn't dare come after me in the daylight. I rolled over and looked up. Chase was standing over me, grinning. God, this guy was way too happy, honestly! All I remember is seeing his face before I was shrouded in darkness.

Kathryn's POV

I woke up a while later. My head was pounding and my entire body ached. I looked at the clock. Midnight. It was then that I realized both Gorman and Tyler were missing. I began panicking. I had no one to protect me anymore. I wished my friends were here. More than that, I wished my brother was here. I didn't know what to do.

It was then that I remembered what Gorman had said about the incident at the pool. He had left the page open that I was supposed to read.

I went over to the table and sat down. I began to read.

"Oh My God," I said, absolutely shocked, "What?!"

Tyler's POV

I woke up and looked around. I was chained to a wall. I looked over and saw that Caleb, Reid, and Pogue were all in the same predicament. Caleb was the only one who had his eyes open. Caleb and Reid didn't look too bad but Pogue looked absolutely terrible.

It was then that I noticed Chase standing in the middle of the room.

Caleb's POV

Tyler finally woke up, after what had seemed like hours. He was too young to deal with that sort of pain. Chase finally said something, after remaining silent from the time that he returned, Tyler limp in his arms.

"Well, Caleb. Now that I've left you with some company, I intend to pay a little visit to your mother. Maybe make your sister's life a little more of a living hell before she decides to join us."

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Mother," I said, spitting out every word with pure hatred.

"And what are you gonna do to stop me, huh? See, I'm not the one who's chained to the wall." He laughed and turned away, heading towards the door.

I decided to try one last question.

"What the hell do you want with my sister?"

"Oh, you'll see in time. Don't worry." With that, he grinned one last time and went out the door, leaving me with my wounded friends and my mind spinning with questions.

Oh!!!! A CLIFFIE!!! Sorry for so many changes of POV. It was kind of necessary for me to tell the story, though. Thanks for reading! Now press that wonderful little button over there and review so I can update sooner!!!!!


	20. Oh My God! What? Part 2

Yay for suspense!!!! Here's what you've (hopefully!) been waiting for!

Kathryn's POV

"Oh My God. What?!"

I was so confused and shocked that I could barely speak. But the answer was right in front of me.

_Every so often an odd event occurs. A female is given a special gift. It usually occurs when there has already been a boy born in the family who has The Power. The girl becomes the incarnation of the Devil._

Ummm….alright.

_Now, the girl can choose to use her powers for good. __Or for evil.__ It depends on who the person is. However, with the utterance of the word "__Satania__" the transformation occurs. The experience is different for each individual. __Usually it involves a drastic change in appearance and dress. __However, the power is the same. The female can now raise people from the dead, become invisible, and cast spells. The power can sometimes occur in other events due to things like extreme stress or emotions. _

That explained how I kicked Aaron's ass the other day.

_Because this only happens every so often, the power is extremely strong. Unlike the power of the first born male, this power can't weaken you or kill you. But one thing is for certain: the power of this female is unstoppable._

Holy Crap! I could defeat Chase! I was the incarnation of the Devil. Awesome!

I decided to visit my mother to get her advice. I mean, I thought this whole thing was awesome but I was still a little freaked out. I had so many questions. I also wanted someone to be around when I tested my new powers in cast something happened. The only issue was that I couldn't drive. So I decided to call up Gorman.

"Hello, Kathryn! By the way, have you seen The Book?"

"Yeah, you left it over here when you came by." I didn't get how he could forget that.

"When did I come by?" Okay, something weird was going on.

"Umm…this afternoon. Are you feeling okay, Gorman?"

"Oh, don't worry about me! I must just be getting old. So what's up?"

"Could you give me a ride over to my mother's house?" I asked. I decided to figure out what was up with Gorman later.

"Sure. Where are you?"

"I'm at Pogue's"

"Alright. I'll be by soon."

I had thought about asking Gorman for help but decided against it. I figured my mother might know more about this whole thing than Gorman would.

About twenty minutes later I was at my mother's house. I had brought The Book with me just in case. Gorman dropped me off and drove away. There were no lights on inside. Hmm…that was odd.

I proceeded with caution, remembering what had happened previously. I walked up the front steps and decided to try the door. It was open which was also odd. I walked in quietly and slid down the wall towards the light switch. I turned on the light and screamed.

My mother was lying at the foot of the stairs, eyes open in shock. There was a cut on her head that was bleeding profusely. I ran over to her and checked her pulse, throwing the book to the side. She was still alive but barely. I ran into the kitchen and called 911. I finished explaining everything to the operator and hung up the phone. I ran back and knelt down next to her.

"Mom? Please wake up. Don't leave me now. I need you." I started crying, I couldn't help it. I then saw that the book was stained with my mother's blood. It would never come out. It would forever be a reminder to me of what happened that fateful night.

Pogue's POV

I woke up and groaned. I was in so much pain. I felt like I had been run over by something. Oh, wait. I had.

I realized I was chained to the wall but I was so weak that the chains were the only things holding me up.

"Oh, good. You're awake." I heard Caleb say.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Chase brought you in here a few hours ago. We're in the old Putnam barn. Chase isn't here. He left a while ago." Reid told me.

"Where's Kathryn?"

"She was still at your house when we were attacked." Tyler then proceeded to tell me what had happened to him.

We all became worried. Kathryn didn't have The Power. Chase had an unfair advantage. We were also pretty worried about Caleb's mom. Chase could've killed her by now.

I had no idea how correct I was.

Another short one. Sorry! I hope this answered a couple of questions burning in your mind. Kathryn's little Power thing should be explained more soon, not in the next chapter but the one after. And Cade and Rachel will make an appearance in the next chapter so I hope their creators watch for that! Reviews Please!!!!


	21. Protecting Me

The ambulance got to the house after about ten minutes. Two police cars also showed up. A woman came and escorted me outside, wrapping a blanket around me. I didn't notice it until a few minutes later that Rachel and Cade were there, standing outside of the yellow CAUTION tape they had roped around the front of the house. I ran over to them.

They both had tear stains running down their faces. Both quickly pulled me in for a hug.

"Kat, you're welcome to stay at my place for a little while if you want," Cade offered.

"Yeah, and I'll be here to talk if you want," Rachel told me.

I began to cry even more. I was so lucky to have them around. I told Cade I'd think about her offer and I thanked Rachel for being a great friend. Then a female police officer came over to us and started asking me questions.

"Around what time did you get to the house?"

"About 12:30 PM," I replied, my voice shaking a bit.

"Where were you before?"

"At my friend Pogue's house. I'm staying there for a while."

"Was your mother like this when you got home?"

"Yes," I managed to squeak out.

Then I looked over and saw the front door open. Two paramedics were wheeling my mother out on a stretcher. She looked the same as before. Eyes open, cut bleeding, vacant expression. I began to sob again and Cade wrapped her arm around me. The police officer decided this would be a good time to leave us alone.

We stood there for a few moments and then I realized I still had The Book in my hands.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Ummm…it was just a gift from someone a while back."

I then realized what I had to do. I had to get my brother and his friends back. If my mother died, then…well I didn't want to think about it. All I knew was that I wanted my brother to be with me. I felt like I was having one of those stupid flash back moments they have in all the movies. I just started thinking about all the times Caleb had been there for me.

_You, You're always there for me__When I need you most__Day and night you're by my side__Protecting me__When I feel like crashing down__You seem to be around__There you are__You're not that far __cuz_

_Whenever, where ever baby__You'll protect me__No matter what__Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go__Protecting me_

Even when I was a lot younger, Caleb was always there. From defending me from playground bullies to keeping creeps like Aaron Abbot away from me, he was always around. I felt safe.

_You listen to me when__I speak out loud and you__You know right when my heart's been bent__When my __lifes__ tumbling around__You take me off the ground__You tell me __everythings__ ok__Whenever, where ever baby__You'll protect me__No matter what__Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go__You'll never let me go__You'll never let me go__You'll never let me go_

I needed to help him now. He couldn't be there for me. I was on my own. I needed to save Caleb from Chase. He might be all I had left now.

_When __its__ my turn (My turn__To help you out (Help you out)__I gladly lift you up without a doubt_

_Whenever, where ever baby__I'll protect you__No matter what__Hold__ you tight, with all my might__And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_

I could do it. I had the power to defeat Chase. I just hoped that I would have the courage to face him.

_You, you're always there for me__When I need you most__Day and night you're by my side__Protecting me__Protecting me__…_

So there you go!!! Another chapter! All the italicized words are lyrics to Protecting Me by Aly and AJ. It's actually a wicked good song! I might update again tonight but if I don't, hope you enjoyed this! Oh and at the end of this entire story (because we ARE getting near the end sobs) there will be a deleted scenes chapter (CMT1992 – that's where I'll write the missing chapter you want. Cuz I think it's a really good idea. So look out for that!). And maybe a blooper chapter!!! So stay tuned! More action up ahead. The next chapter will be about the guys and Chase with more action-y angsty stuff!!! )


	22. Pain

Warning: Reid has language issues in this chapter. Uh Oh!

Tyler's POV

It had been a while since Chase left and we were all extremely uncomfortable. Being chained to a wall hurts like hell, especially after you've been thrown through a window.

We tried to figure out some sort of plan but we finally gave up. Without our powers, we had no chance. All our hopes lay in Kathryn now.

Suddenly, the door slammed open with a bang. Chase stood in the threshold looking even happier than I had seen him before, which made me way more scared than I already was.

"Hello, there! How are you all feeling?" He seriously sounded like one of those insane psychopathic killers you see in movies.

"Why the hell are you so fucking happy?" Reid blurted out.

"Reid! Watch your language!" Chase taunted, "I just paid the lovely Mrs. Danvers another visit. This time, she wasn't so lucky."

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Caleb yelled.

"You should find out soon enough. Kathryn should've found her by now," Chase said, "Speaking of Kathryn, she should be joining us soon. Before she does that, however, I want to make sure that when she sees you, you are all in as much pain as possible."

"You're sick!" I yelled.

"Ahh…Kathryn's precious Tyler. I want you to look the worst. This should be fun." Then, with a flick of his wrist, my chains disappeared and I fell to the ground in a heap. I was then thrown backwards into the wall, slamming against it at top speed. My head slammed back and hit the wall, causing me to groan in pain. I didn't fall back to the ground, instead I stayed pinned to the wall.

Chase came closer to me and moved his finger up through the air, tracing a path in front of my shirt. It was then sliced open, almost as if with a blade. Chase continued to move his fingers through the air, as if across my chest. As he moved, gashes started appearing across my body. Some were thin and barely bleeding while others were deep cuts. I screamed in agony. My friends were yelling at Chase to stop but he kept going, a sadistic look on his face. Finally he stopped and allowed me to fall to the ground. As I hit the floor, I fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Reid's POV

Damnit, Chase. Why Tyler? Why did that asshole have to pick the youngest one to hurt? Of course, as I was thinking about that, Chase began walking towards me, leaving Tyler unconscious on the ground behind him. I was so fucking screwed.

I dropped to the ground, like Tyler did, when Chase made my chains disappear. I slowly got up and stood as defiantly as I could in front of Chase. But all it took was a single punch for me to be thrown back down to the ground. He had used his power to back it up so it hurt about twenty times more than normal. He then proceeded to kick me in the stomach and ribs a few times. I was slowly being beaten to death and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Finally, he landed a merciful blow to my head, knocking me out into blissful darkness.

Pogue's POV

From the looks of things, we were all going to die here. And we couldn't fight back. I felt powerless. I had to stay there, chained against a wall, and watch my friends get attacked one by one. The emotions fell into a pattern. First anger, then sadness, then relief as they finally floated into unconsciousness. Now it was my turn. I would never admit it out loud, but I was scared.

Chase walked over to me and was soon inches away from my face. He then snapped his fingers and I found I was shirtless. He then placed his palm on my chest. Suddenly, the entire area where his hand was burned like it was on fire. He held his hand there for a few minutes of pure and utter agony. Once he removed his hand, I looked down and saw that his hand had literally burned a print into my skin. The flesh was charred and black. He continued to do this all over my body, on my arms, face, legs, every surface. The burn marks would eventually go away after a few minutes but the burning sensation lasted the entire time through. I was in so much pain but my mind wouldn't let me slip into unconsciousness. I willed it to let me but I stayed awake. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Chase put his palm to my forehead and pushed it quickly back, whacking my head against the wall. I blacked out completely.

Caleb's POV

I was last. That was his intention. I was meant to watch my friends suffer. But, I couldn't help it, my thoughts continued to drift to Kathryn. I wanted her to just stay home and not come to try and save us. She would be safer that way. But she was a Danvers. And she was strong. She wasn't just going to give up and let us die, which was exactly what I wanted her to do.

"So, Caleb, we're finally alone." Chase whispered sinisterly. I looked around at my friends, every one of them unconscious.

"Chase, just get this over with. You can do whatever you want to me. Just please leave my sister out of this. She's done nothing to you."

"See, Caleb? I can't just do that. Kathryn has something I want. Something I need. And you happen to be my way of getting her to give it to me. So, no, I can't leave her out of it. But, what do ya say we have a little more fun before our guest arrives."

He walked over to me, and, similar to what happened to Pogue, I found that my shirt was gone. Chase put his palm on my chest. But instead of the burn sensation Pogue felt, I felt a deathly freezing cold. I could see that ice was spreading from Chase's hand. After a few minutes, I was frozen in a painful cocoon of ice. Chase then made my chains disappear and threw me against a wall. The ice shattered into a million pieces, some sharp enough to cut into my skin. I was absolutely frozen. He then threw a few energy balls at me which, because I was too cold to move out of the way, hit me square in the chest. The wind was knocked out of me completely at that point. I felt like I was dying and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't fight it. So my mind did the only thing it knew it could do and I fell into darkness with my friends.

My last thought as my vision dimmed and I felt myself going under was Kathryn. I had failed her again. And I wouldn't have a chance to redeem myself. I had failed her for the last time in her life…because her life would soon be over.

Another chapter! Thank you to all my loverly and wonderful reviewers. You guys make my day and I'm soooooooooooooooo glad you like it! Another chappie should be up tomorrow night! Enjoy!


	23. Gotcha!

Hi!!!! So thanks for all the lovely and wonderful reviews that I've received! It's amazing and makes me so happy. So without further ado…on to the story!

Kathryn's POV

I had to admit, I'd never been more scared in my entire life. I wasn't prepared to face Chase at all. My mom was dying and Gorman was of no help because Chase must have put a spell on him to confuse him or something.

So basically, I was alone. I had no one to help me this time, no one to save me from certain death. But I had to try. I had no idea what I was doing but I needed to try. I needed to do this for my brother. For Tyler. For Pogue and Reid. I needed to do this for my family and friends. It wasn't my decision anymore, it was my responsibility.

I sat at the kitchen table back at Pogue's, unsure of what to do, who to call. I was unsure of everything. But the one thing I was positive on was that Chase would be coming. Soon. I was right.

At about three o'clock in the morning, I was in bed. I woke up to see a dark shadow at the foot of my bed, with eyes glinting. I tried to scream but no sound would come out. Chase snapped his fingers and I felt my bed disappear from under me. I fell and hit a hard wood floor, covered in dust.

I slowly got up to find that I was in Putnam Barn. But the barn had burned down already, right? Chase was standing in front of me, smiling. I saw Caleb chained to the wall and the others scattered around the room. They were all unconscious. I tried to run over to Caleb but found that I couldn't move my legs. Chase had immobilized me.

Caleb's head slowly rose, he was waking up. Behind me, I heard Tyler moaning in pain. Reid and Pogue soon got up too. Each one of them looked extremely hurt, but all in different ways. Both Reid and Tyler had multiple cuts and scratches on their skin, Pogue looked a little like he had been burnt but the scars had begun to worn away, and Caleb just looked terrible in general.

"So, my friends, now's the time when I make you pay for what you did to me." Chase began.

"Please, Chase," Caleb begged, "Just leave Kathryn out of this."

Woah. Caleb NEVER begs. What the hell was going on here?

"Sorry Caleb, but I just can't do that. Kathryn has something that I want."

Damnit. He knew about my power.

"Chase, what the hell are you talking about?" Tyler began.

"Kathryn has The Power, Tyler. I can sense it inside of her."

So he didn't actually know about the whole "incarnation of the devil" deal. Thank god.

"But girls can't have the power. It doesn't work that way!" Caleb yelled.

"Well, your sister is apparently very special. The only thing is, she can't use her powers anymore because I used the same spell on her as I used on all of you."

But I really could use my power. Chase didn't know that his little spells had no power over me. This was actually going quite well.

Chase snapped his fingers again and the same falling sensation occurred. I landed on cold, hard ground. I felt another body next to me. It was Tyler. He got up and helped me. On my other side was Caleb and Pogue and Reid were in the same place. I looked forward and saw that apparently we were on a cliff. Chase was standing right at the edge.

"Now, the only issue is, that I can't take Kathryn's power unless she's dead. Something about her being a girl or whatever. But, don't worry, that can be arranged."

Chase's POV

I finally had them right where I wanted them. They would all pay, one way or another. I was absolutely giddy with excitement. I decided to use my powers to make Kathryn walk off the cliff, right in front of her brother and his friends. I used my power to hold the others back, while making Kathryn walk towards me. She kept looking back, giving Caleb looks of sheer terror and confusion. She had no idea why she couldn't control her own body. I decided to make Tyler angry by having a little fun. I stopped Kathryn directly in front of me.

"Tyler, good choice for your little girlfriend. Too bad you won't live long enough to have a real relationship." I then roughly kissed her, my eyes still staring at Tyler, watching his expression.

Tyler's face turned from sheer rage, to embarrassment, to depression. It was more entertaining than reality tv. Kathryn tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her. I was having so much fun!

I then proceeded to step out of the way and make Kathryn continue to walk forward. Reid was surprisingly the first one to realize what I was about to do.

"Chase, Stop! Don't make her walk anymore! Please!" Reid yelled.

The rest of them looked confused until Kathryn got very close to the edge. Then, they finally understood. They all began yelling at me to stop. Begging. Kathryn was now at the very edge of the cliff. One more step and she would be dead. It was a great feeling. I felt so in control. Then it all shattered.

"Gotcha!" was all I heard before I was slammed backwards and hit the ground. Looking up, I saw something that cause me to feel scared for the first time in my entire life.

So I hope you liked it! I think this will be the only chapter with Chase's POV. I just thought it was necessary. Please R & R!!!


	24. Tyler!

Hey everybody!!!!!! So I'd just like to take a moment to thank a bunch of my lovely reviewers! So…here we go! Jalapeno1011, Lonelyangelofthesand, Tyler's Girl 78, CMT 1992, Heartbreakerginny, Avidswimmer09, A rose by any other name 71591, DancinThroughLife, alphaveta, babygirl107, Cheyenne, BEEcausexoxo, gossipgirl101, Harri B, Skywalker 1988, het2468, and Taylor5795. Thanks sooooo much for reviewing! It makes my day!!!!!!! On to the next chapter!

Chase's POV

Right in front of me I saw Kathryn, but it wasn't really Kathryn. She was changing. It was like a wind had wrapped itself around her and caused her to change. Suddenly it stopped and she stood directly in front of me. Her clothes had changed to a knee length, diagonally cut, red dress covered in black designs. Her hair had turned black with red streaks and her eyes blazed a fiery mix of red and orange. She looked extremely angry.

I had made a mistake. I thought she simply had the same Power we had. Instead, she had some twisted version. I had no idea what was going on but, for once in my life, I regretted going after the Sons of Ipswich. They had a new weapon that would be hard to beat. But I had to keep up my confidence.

"Oooh I'm so scared!" I jokingly yelled, laughing. Inside, I knew it was the truth. I was terrified.

Kathryn's POV

I couldn't feel any other emotion other than pure hatred towards Chase. All I wanted to do was feel the satisfaction of slowly and painfully taking the life out of him. Apparently this whole "incarnation of the devil" deal not only changed my appearance, but made me insanely pissed off.

Chase was still keeping my brother and his friends from helping me, but I knew I could take him alone. I looked at their faces and all I saw was a mix of confusion and a little bit of fear. Except for Reid who clearly thought this was the coolest thing ever. Sometimes he could be such a tool.

I looked into Chase's eyes and saw total confidence. But there was a slight glint of fear and I needed to hold onto that. I needed him to be terrified because that would help me defeat him. I knew I had the power to beat him but I needed the confidence of him being afraid of me.

"So what're you gonna do, huh? Kill me?" Chase asked, amusement in his tone. But he still held that tiny bit of fear.

"Actually, yes. You know what, Chase? I'm sick of you. I'm sick of you hurting the people I love. I'm sick of you making my life miserable. And you know what I'm sick of most of all?" I told him.

"What?"

"That stupid fucking smirk of yours." With that I sent a ball of power at him. He tried to get out of the way and almost succeeded but as soon as the ball was almost past him, it made a turn and hit him in the stomach. Apparently I couldn't miss my target. Brilliant!

Chase fell to the ground and slid a few feet. I used this time to get a quick glance at Tyler. He still looked a bit worried but I gave him a reassuring smile. I had this down.

I wacked Chase around a little bit more. He sent the occasional balls of power at me but I dodged every single one of them. Suddenly, Chase did something I wasn't expecting him to do.

He threw a power ball but it wasn't towards me. It was at Tyler. Tyler ended up flying backwards and slid on the ground until he came to a halt, clutching his stomach in pain. Chase then appeared beside him and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him to his feet.

"Alright, Kathryn. It's time we settled this. Too bad Tyler here has to be in the middle of it." Chase sneered.

Tyler looked at me, his blue eyes pleading for help. I couldn't do anything. What if, when I sent a power ball at Chase, it hit Tyler instead? What if Chase hurt Tyler? I was in no position to bargain with Tyler's life. It seemed like it was all over.

Uh Oh! How will they get out of this one?!!? YAY FOR SUSPENSE AND CLIFF HANGERS!! YAY!!!! Please Review! I love you all!


	25. I'm so Sorry

Yay for another update!!! So basically, the story is coming to a close. I'm sorry!!! But maybe, just maybe I might do a sequel…maybe. ) enjoy!

Tyler's POV

I was in so much pain that the only thing holding me up was Chase pulling my hair. And damn, did that hurt. I looked at Kathryn, my eyes pleading with her to help me. Chase began backing up, pulling me with him.

"So, Kathryn. It looks like this will be the only way for me to get out of here. I'm gonna take Tyler with me! We're gonna have some fun, aren't we Tyler," Chase said, grinning at me.

"Chase, let him go!"Kathryn yelled, then added in a pained whisper, "please."

Her power must be waning a bit because she sounded more like a weak and confused child. She didn't have the same confidence in her voice that she had had before. As if on cue, she changed back to her old self. She looked terrified again.

"Oh, it looks like your power is winding down. I could probably take you now but I think I'll have a little more fun with Tyler first. We'll be in touch." With that, Chase smirked and vanished, taking me with him.

But as I was disappearing, I heard, if only faintly, a voice whispering "Tyler, I love you."

And then I was gone.

Kathryn's POV

"Tyler, I love you, was all I got to say before he vanished with Chase. I hoped he had heard me.

I ran over to Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. Caleb quickly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked them. They all looked absolutely terrible. Chase had beaten them pretty bad. Reid was limping a bit. I let him put his arm around my shoulder for support.

"So what was that about?" Reid asked, confused.

"Kathryn's the incarnation of the devil." Caleb told him.

"How did you know?" I asked. Caleb couldn't have known…unless…

"Mom told me." Damnit. She would.

"Wow. That's pretty awesome." Reid said.

"Alright, guys can we get to the matter at hand? That bastard has Tyler!" Pogue said, his voice slightly raised. He was agitated, which was rare for Pogue. He was normally the most laid-back out of all of us.

"Well, actually. Can we talk about this on the way to the hospital. We need to go see mom." I told them. I had almost forgotten about her. Almost.

We all agreed to that plan, the only issue was that we had no idea how we were going to get there. So, of course, we called Gorman.

We got to the hospital at a pretty fast pace. The only issue was that we still didn't have a plan to get Tyler back. We had no idea where they were and had no idea how to find them.

We went to the front desk at the hospital and asked which room Evelyn Danvers was in. The receptionist looked at us with pity before asking,

"Are you her family?"

"Yes." We all said. She was like a mother to Pogue and Reid too so they didn't have a problem saying she was with family. We were all irritated. Why was she asking such stupid questions? Where was my mom?

She hesitated before saying "I'm so sorry…"

Before she could even finish, I was running out the door, past the doctors, nurses and ambulances. I had to get out of there. This wasn't alright. My mom couldn't be dead. But she was.

I heard Pogue, Caleb, and Reid all running after me and for a second I was about to stop and yell at Reid for running with his ankle all screwed up like that. I was like a mother to him sometimes, I thought. But I couldn't say the word mother, couldn't even think it. Because I didn't have one anymore.

Tyler's POV

I woke up in what looked like a living room of some kind. I was in Chase's house. Crap. I was so screwed for practically the millionth time that day. Why couldn't this day just end?

"So, Kathryn's your little girlfriend, huh?" Chase was asking. He stood right in front of me, smiling with an evil glint in his eyes.

I backed up a bit and refused to look at him. I couldn't let him see the fear in my eyes. For the second time that day, I felt his hand yank my hair, pulling me up into a kneeling position so I was right in front of him. He knelt down.

"I can't wait to see her face when she sees what I've done with you." He laughed.

That was all I heard before I felt his fist connect with my face and I fell back down to the floor.

This was going to be a long and painful night.

So maybe this isn't really the end. Muhahahahhhaa. Sorry for the endless amount of cliffhangers!!!!! But it's kind of fun when I get oddly threatening reviews being like "I hate you. Update". It really makes me feel loved. But not really. But I do guarantee that 1) I will update again tonight, and 2) There will be a few more chapters before the end. Oh and I can definitely say that there will be a sequel…If I get enough reviews of you guys begging me for one! Wow, I'm diabolical. Okay so I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to get some reviews!!! Thanks!!!


	26. A call

Oh snap! Another update. You love me. Right? Right?!?!! Of course right. chewing cookie from lonelyangelofthesand (btw….thanks for the cookie!!!) Okay so I have the rest of the story as a general idea in my brain which means that I should be updating at least once a day. YAY!!! But for now, you'll need to settle for this.

Kathryn's POV

I ran as far as I could before Caleb, Pogue, and Reid caught up to me. Then I put on a burst of speed and ran pretty far ahead of them. I thought I had gotten away from them but apparently Pogue had taken the shortcut way. I looked back and saw no one but then felt someone tackle me to the ground. Of course, it was pretty gentle so I wasn't worried about it being someone I didn't know. I looked up to see Pogue's face, inches from mine. He got up, then helped me. Behind him was Caleb, helping Reid.

"Where the hell were you trying to go, Kat?" Pogue said. He didn't seem angry and neither did the rest of them. They just all looked pretty worried.

"I just wanted to get away from that damn hospital. I just needed some time away from the people who couldn't save mom. Until I realized that I couldn't save her either. So I just kept running, hoping maybe I'd collapse or something and well…" I couldn't really explain it to them. I had just wanted to die. It was all my fault. I should've protected mom and now she was…I still couldn't believe it.

Caleb came over to me and pulled me away from Pogue and Reid. They both seemed to understand and Pogue helped Reid sit down.

"Kathryn. It wasn't your fault. It really wasn't anyone's fault except for Chase. Please believe that. I know it's hard but you're not to blame at all. I need you to realize that. I love you and so did mom. But now mom isn't here anymore. You're all I have left. I need you. You're my little sister and you're the person I love the most."

Caleb was taking this pretty well. I think he kind of realized mom was going to die sooner or later because after dad died, she kind of spiraled. But he still had a sad glint in his eyes and I could see a tear rolling down his cheek. He pulled me close to him and I simply broke down. I started truly sobbing for the first time since this whole ordeal began. I felt my knees give out under me and Caleb held me tighter.

I calmed down after a few minutes and looked up at Caleb. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and wiped the tears from my eyes. We then walked back over to Pogue and Reid.

I walked over to Pogue and he wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me close. He then proceeded to sweep me off my feet. Literally. He spun me around a bit and I started laughing. He finally put me down and smiled at me before kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Pogue."

Reid then walked up to me and gave me a hug, putting my head to his chest. He held me tight for a few minutes before letting me go.

I had a lot left to go through, and I knew it. But I also knew that I would always have my brother and his friends there with me. And that was all I need.

"Now let's go try to find Tyler."

Tyler's POV

I woke up in the basement, in more pain than I had ever been in before. I had bruises all over from Chase's beating. He had also used a knife to make long, deep cuts all over my body. Some were still bleeding but others were slowly healing. I couldn't even get up, the pain was so terrible, and so I just lay there, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Chase to kill me. It was then that I felt my phone in my pocket. Either Chase was really stupid and forgot to take it from me, or he was insanely smart and this would lead all my friends into a trap. Either way, I decided to try and call someone. I dialed the number and listened to the ring. Finally someone picked up.

"Kathryn?" I whispered, my voice barely making a sound.

Kathryn's POV

I then heard my phone ringing. We were back at the hospital. Pogue, Reid, and I were trying to figure out what to do to find Tyler. Caleb was busy talking to doctors and police officers about what happened.

I couldn't get any service inside the waiting room so I decided to go outside. I looked at the caller ID. It was Tyler.

"Tyler?" I asked, practically yelling out of excitement and worry.

"Kathryn?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh My God, Tyler what happened? Are you alright? Where are you?" So many questions had popped up in my mind and they all came out at once.

"Ummm…Kathryn, can you slow down a bit?" I guess I overwhelmed Tyler with all my questions. I started talking a bit slower.

"Are you okay, Ty?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He tried to sound sincere but I knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Seriously, Tyler, you're not fine. I can tell."

"Alright. So maybe I'm not fine. But that's not really important right now. I'm at Chase's house and…" I then heard a scream of agony followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. I screamed and Pogue, Reid, and Caleb all came running.

"Tyler?! What happened?!" I yelled into the phone.

I was greeted, not with the sound of Tyler's voice, but with the sound of Chase's laughing.

"Don't worry about your little boyfriend, Kathryn. For now, at least. As he said, we're currently at my house. Why don't you come join us?" He sneered.

"What the hell have you done with Tyler?!" I screamed.

"Oh temper, temper! Calm down sweetheart. Tyler will be fine. I want to keep him alive for now. But really, why don't you, your brother, and his little entourage come pay us a visit?"

At that he hung up the phone.

"Kathryn, what the hell was that?" Reid asked.

"Tyler called." I said weakly.

"What did he say?" Pogue asked, concern etched into his face.

"He said that he was fine. But I know he was lying. He told me that he was at Chase's house and then…I don't know what happened but suddenly Tyler was gone and Chase was on the phone. We need to go save Tyler!"

Ope. Another cliff hanger. Sorrrrry!!!!! I love you all! Thanks for your reviews though! Hehe! And once again, thanks to lonelyangelofthesand for the yummy cookie! Now I just need a few more cookies and I'll write a sequel…


	27. Make your choice

Yay for another chapter! WOOOOOOOT!!!! Okay so only a few more chapters left!!!!! But there will be a sequel. I promise. YAY!!!! Basically you can all thank lonelyangelofthesand and Taylor5795 for being amazing and giving me cookies. So here's another loverly chapter!

Kathryn's POV

We got to Chase's house and literally banged the door down. As in, it flew a few feet before crashing to the floor of the entryway. We ran in and into the living room. It was there that we saw Tyler. He was tied to a chair on the other side of the room. He was gagged with a cloth and had a scared look in his eyes. I ran over first to help him. I tried to untie him but it was too strong. Caleb, Reid, and Pogue went to look around and find Chase. They came back empty handed.

It seemed like Tyler was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear it through the gag. I untied it quickly and he yelled "Look out!"

I tried to protect myself but my reflexes weren't fast enough as a ball of power hit me in the stomach, causing me to slam into the wall. Chase stood in the middle of the room, separating me and Tyler from everyone else. I was slightly dazed but came out of it fast enough to hear what Chase was saying.

"I see you've finally arrived. Well, Caleb. As you can see, I have two people that you love behind me." Chase now had his back to me and Tyler and was facing Caleb and the others. They all had worried looks on their faces, they knew how much Chase loved bargaining.

"It's your choice. I can kill one or the other. But you must make a choice. One will live, the other will die."

Both Tyler and I started yelling at this. We were both yelling the same thing, "Kill me, let Kathryn/Tyler go!" Tyler had broken free of his bonds by this time and clasped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't listen to her, Caleb! Just kill me! She's worth a hell of a lot more than I'll ever be. Just please, don't let her die here." I fought against his hand as he was saying this but he was too strong. Caleb, of course, listened to Tyler.

"Fine, Chase. Take Tyler. But please give me Kathryn back." Caleb finally stammered.

This entire time I was fighting to use my power but for some reason, I couldn't. Then I figured it out. Chase had wanted us all to go to his house because only he could use here. Our powers were useless. Chase came over to me and pulled me up by my arm. He then threw me towards Pogue, who caught me in his arms. Chase stood over Tyler, who cowered in fear.

Pogue was having a hard time keeping me from jumping at Chase. He held my arms as tightly as possible but I began shouting "Please, No! Don't hurt him! Take me instead!" Tyler looked at Reid who took this as the signal to clamp his hand over my mouth. But I bit it. Reid reeled back, clutching his bleeding hand. Caleb stood in front of me, keeping me from seeing what was going on.

But all I had to hear was Tyler's scream of agony and Pogue, Reid, and Caleb were all flung to the floor. I began to change again. But this time, I was feeling a mix of anger and sadness. Apparently, my clothes and hair change in a way that corresponds to my feelings. This time, my dress and hair were a fiery red but both had streaks of glittering light blue. I threw a power ball at Chase, who hadn't been paying attention. The force was enough to send him slamming into the chair that Tyler had previously occupied, knocking that over, and into the wall. His body slid down the wall and his head lolled. I ran over to Tyler who had a large gash in his forehead. I helped him up and brought him back over to Caleb. We all then turned to look at Chase.

He was still against the wall, eyes closed, head down. We weren't sure whether or not it was a trap, so we stood there watching him. We waited a few minutes longer before cautiously walking up to him. Pogue and Reid snuck in next to him and grabbed his arms quickly, pulling him to his feet. However, his eyes still didn't open and Reid and Pogue sagged a bit as they realized they were holding his full weight. Caleb went over and checked for a pulse. He shook his head.

Chase was finally dead.

YAY!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!! THE GOOD GUYS WINN!!!!! Hehehehe. And no irritating cliffy! Thank you, Thank you! bows to her applauding audience There will only be one, maybe two, chapters left in this. And then it'll be time for the SEQUEL!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! So have a loverly evening and I will update soon!


	28. Epilogue Edited with a reminder!

THIS IS THE END!!!!!!!!!! runs off into corner and cries while nibbling a cookie

Kathryn's POV

After that night, the next week was one of the hardest of my life. I had to help Caleb with the funeral arrangements for mom. We were lucky because Caleb was 18 and therefore could be my legal guardian. We could live in the mansion together and we wouldn't have to worry about people trying to take me into foster care.

The funeral was hard to deal with. I spent the entire time hugging Caleb, tears in my eyes, and my head on his chest. Tyler stood next to me, his hand always on my shoulder. Reid was next to him and Pogue was on the other side of Caleb. I had my family right there. They were all I truly had left and I was thankful for them.

After the funeral, we all went back to my house. The guys all sat at the table while I excused myself to go up to my room. I got up to my room and sat on the windowsill, looking out at the night sky. My mind was flooded with memories of happier times, when I still had a regular family. I started shaking, my body wracked with sobs.

I stayed like that for an hour, until I heard the door creak open. It was Caleb checking up on me. He slowly walked over and sat beside me, holding me close while I continued to cry. I stopped after a few minutes and Caleb picked me up and gently put me into bed. He pulled up the covers and brushed the hair out of my face before kissing me on the forehead and whispering "goodnight. Sweet dreams, sis."

I fell asleep but had a terrible dream. It was basically how my mom died. I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. I began to cry again. I lay in my bed for a while, clutching my knees to my chest and crying. I heard the door open once more and heard light footsteps padding across the hardwood floor. I then turned over and saw Tyler pulling the covers up and laying down next to me. I snuggled up to him and he pulled me close.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear.

"Now that you're here, I am." I whispered back. He pulled me tighter and kissed me lightly on the lips. I fell asleep in his arms.

The rest of the nights that week went the same way. I had the dreams for a little while longer but they eventually stopped and life went back to normal. I lived with Caleb but you could say I lived with all the Sons of Ipswich, they were at my house so much. They were my family. I needed them to survive. And I would always have them with me. To keep me safe. To protect me.

You, you're always there for meWhen I need you mostDay and night you're by my sideProtecting me_Protecting me_

ITS OVER!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Its been amazing writing this. Thank you all so much for your reviews! And don't worry, a sequel IS in the works. I love you all and I hope you like the sequel as much as you liked this one! And just a reminder that most of your characters, if not all, from the casting call will be in the sequel. They may not have toooooo big of a part but they'll be in at least a few scenes. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! bows to audience while tears of joy are shed from her eyes

Ope! I almost forgot! Actually I did forget lol. The chapter was already posted but I need to remind you all...there will be a bloopers/deleted scenes chapter up tonight or tomorrow. YAYYYY!!!


	29. BLOOPERSDELETED SCENES!

applause Welcome to the bloopers and deleted scenes chapter! Say hello, everyone!

Kathryn: Hi! smiles energetically

Caleb: Hey

Tyler: Heyy!! puts arm around Kathryn

Reid: What's up? gives cocky smile

Pogue: gives sultry smile

Alright! So now let's get started! Oh and just a warning! There's some bad language used by…pretty much everyone in this chapter.

-Chapter 1-

_"Hey, Caleb," she ran over to them, "Hey Pogue!"_

Falls flat on her face

Kathryn: Ouch!

Pogue and Caleb: chuckling quietly

Kathryn: Aren't you guys gonna help me up?

Pogue and Caleb: Nope! walk away

Kathryn: FUCK YOU!!!!!! storms off

-Chapter 2-

None

Reid: LAMEEEEEE!!!!

Me: Okay seriously Reid…you need to shut up.

-Chapter 3-

_"You little bitch!" she screamed, only her voice now sounded blended with a slightly more masculine voice. I was completely taken aback. She used this momentary pause in my fighting to grab me by the shoulders and push me backwards._

Kathryn: Woah! Wasn't I supposed to have a stunt double for this?!

Me: Nope. We couldn't afford it. Sorry!

_ I fell down the flight of stairs, rolled and slammed into the wall on the other side of the front room._

Kathryn: Damnit! That hurt!

Me: Okay…well we still have about 35 more takes of that so you're gonna hafta suck it up.

Kathryn: I hate you…gives death glare

-Chapter 4-

_I hung up and looked at the guys with a shocked expression on my face. They stared at me, the pouring rain momentarily forgotten._

Reid: jumps up in pain DAMNIT!!!! I GOT STRUCK BY FUCKING LIGHTNING!!

Everyone else: laughing (pain comedy!)

-Chapter 5-

_The house lights were off but we could see a small form laying on the front steps. The form perked up upon seeing us and began running over._

Kathryn: falls again

Reid: Wow. You fall a lot, don't you? Chuckles

Kathryn: punches Reid in the face Bitch, please.

Tyler, Pogue, Caleb: Oo

-Chapter 6-

_I woke up with the feeling of a warm body next to me. I woke up and looked above me, seeing Pogue's face._

Kathryn: pushes Pogue off the bed

Pogue: Xx

Me: Kathryn, please stick to the script.

-Chapter 7-

_We walked up the stairs and into Pogue's room. We found them asleep._

Tyler: jumps on top of Kathryn and begins to tickle her

Kathryn: laughing hysterically

Reid: I hate how cute they are. It kills me, literally kills me. falls to the ground, dead of too much cuteness

-Chapter 8-

None

Reid: LAMMMMEEEEEE

Me: sick 'em, Pogue

Pogue: tackles Reid and kills him (but not really. I still need him for the sequel)

-Chapter 9-

_He slid his hand along the side of my cheek. I flinched away and he quickly backhanded me. I smacked my head on the edge of the counter and fell to the floor, stunned. God, everyone likes to smack around the little one._

Chase: Ope! Did I actually hit you?!

Kathryn: Oo

Me: STUNT DOUBLE!!!

scene continues

-Chapter 10-

_When he didn't wake up, I simply poured the glass of water on his head. He woke up in shock and proceeded to chase me down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen._

Reid: slides on water and falls to the floor

Kathryn: Ouch. That had to hurt.

Pogue: Should we help him?

Tyler: But I made waffles for breakfast!

Kathryn and Pogue: WAFFLES?!?!

all go into dining room and eat waffles. Except for Reid. Because he's kind of out cold.

-Chapter 11-

_Tyler and I had English first but before we went our separate ways, we saw something that made me cringe: Caleb's ex, Sarah, kissing Aaron Abbot. Can you say gross?!?! Seriously. I was surprised at how well Caleb took it. I, on the other hand, was furious._

Kathryn: attacks Sarah with extremely sharp knives TAKE THAT! AND THAT! HAAHHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone else: Oo

Me: Pogue, please pull them apart.

Pogue: yanks Kathryn off Sarah and throws her over his shoulder

Kathryn: I'LL GET YOU, YOU BITCH! hits Pogue, trying to get him to put her down

-Chapter 12-

_I got up off the bleachers and walked over. Caleb knew how my temper flared and gave me the look that said "do anything and I'll kill you" but I ignored it._

Caleb: nods to Reid

Kathryn: Huh?!

Reid: throws Kathryn, fully clothed, into the pool Turns around and bows to audience, who is applauding

Kathryn: grabs Reid's ankle and pulls him into pool

-Chapter 13-

This is a scene I was thinking of writing as an add-on to this scene.

_But Kathryn definitely didn't think I was going too fast. I felt her hands cup my face and turn it towards her. And then, she kissed me. A deep, passionate kiss. I ran my hand through her hair. It felt so light to my touch, so smooth._

_I then got up and pulled her up with me. She looked at me questioningly but I began to sing "Your Guardian Angel" by RJA. I then held her close to me and we danced under the stars._

_When I see your smile__Tears run down my face I can't replace__And now that I'm strong I have figured out__How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul__And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one__I will never let you fall__I'll stand up with you forever__I'll be there for you through it all__Even if saving you sends me to heaven__It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.__Seasons are changing__And waves are crashing__And stars are falling all for us__Days grow longer and nights grow shorter__I can show you I'll be the one__I will never let you fall (let you fall)__I'll stand up with you forever__I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Just a random little thing I thought was cute. And I loooove the song so I wanted to add it in!

-Chapter 14-

None

Reid: from on the floor, with Pogue still on top of him still lame…

Me: kicks Reid Seriously, Reid…shut the fuck up.

-Chapter 15-

_I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I padded down the hallway, leaving wet footprints behind me._

Reid: Ope! Awkward…

Kathryn: Reid!!! You're not even in this scene!!!!! What the hell are you doing here?!

Reid: Ummmmm…..nothing. walks away

Kathryn: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!!??!

-Chapter 16-

_Suddenly, I felt every last breath taken out of me. I was choking. I began fighting, my survival instinct kicking in, but he was way too strong. I felt my life force being slowly drained out of me._

Reid: eyes closed

Me: Chase!!!! Did you kill him?!?!

Chase: Ummm…maybe? gives nervous smile

Me: Damnit. Oh well. STUNT DOUBLE!!!! But really, Chase, try not to kill anyone else. Please?

scene continues

-Chapter 17-

_"Kathryn, get behind me." Tyler went to open the door. He opened it and immediately jumped back, expecting Chase._

Chase: standing in the doorway Um, hi. I just wanted to borrow a cup of sugar.

Tyler: CHASE!!! We cut that scene, you idiot!!!!

Chase: Well…I still need a cup of sugar. I'm making cupcakes.

Tyler:

Kathryn: confused

Tyler: CUPCAKES?!?!?!! runs to grab cup of sugarbrings back sugar Can I help you bake them?!?!?!

Chase: Of course! walk off together, cup of sugar in hand

Kathryn: Ummm….I guess we can't do the scene anymore.

-Chapter 18-

_"Mom? Please wake up. Don't leave me now. I need you." I started crying_

Mrs. Danvers: Ummm…I'm perfectly fine.

Me: MRS. DANVERS!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS!?!?!! YOU DIE!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Danvers: But..

Me: NO BUTS! hits Mrs. Danvers over the head with a shovel There we go…

-Chapter 19-

None

Tyler: LAMMEEEEEEE

Me: TYLER?!?!

Tyler: well…it's sort of become a tradition. So I decided that since Reid can't do it, points to Reid who is still on the ground, Pogue's hand over his mouth I should!

Me: Shut up or I'll fire you.

Tyler: Oo backs away, terrified

Me: That's better. Muhahaahahahha.

-Chapter 20-

_I felt like I was dying and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't fight it. So my mind did the only thing it knew it could do and I fell into darkness with my friends._

20 minutes later

Me: Chase? Did you kill all of them?

Chase: Maybe…

Me: Damnit Chase! I'm running out of stunt doubles!!!!!

Chase: Sorry!!!! Want a cupcake?

Me: Ooooo! Yummy!

-Chapter 21-

_"Gotcha!" was all I heard before I was slammed backwards and hit the ground. Looking up, I saw something that cause me to feel scared for the first time in my entire life._

Chase: faints out of fear

All: look over to see what Chase was talking about

Thousands of fangirls come running and tackle all male characters

Me: Oh, shit. I knew we should've used the stunt doubles.

Kathryn: Oh well! We still have the cupcakes!

Both sit in lawn chairs, eating cupcakes, watching as guys are all attacked by rabid fangirls

-Chapter 22-

None

Me: glares evilly at all characters Doesn't anybody have anything to say?

All: silent. Expressions of fear on every face

Me: Good. evil smirk

-Chapter 23-

_"I can't wait to see her face when she sees what I've done with you." He laughed._

Chase: ruffles Tyler's hair

Tyler: DAMNIT CHASE!!! NOBODY TOUCHES THE HAIR!!! sends ball of energy flying at Chase

Chase: OO gets hit in stomach and flies backwards

Me: Oo

Tyler: Ummm…sorry. I just really like my hair…

-Chapter 24-

_I dialed the number and listened to the ring._

Ring RIng RINg RING

Hi! This is Kathryn's voicemail! I'm not here right now but if you leave me a message, I'll be sure to get back to you ASAP. Have an awesome day! giggle

Me: KATHRYN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THE PHONE!!!

Kathryn: Sorry! It was on silent!

-Chapter 25-

_He was still against the wall, eyes closed, head down. We weren't sure whether or not it was a trap, so we stood there watching him. We waited a few minutes longer before cautiously walking up to him._

Chase: jumps up BOO!!!

Boys: girlish screams

Kathryn: Wow…it really wasn't that scary.

-Epilogue-

_"Now that you're here, I am." I whispered back. He pulled me tighter and kissed me lightly on the lips._

Kathryn and Tyler: making out

Reid: Ope! Awkward…

Pogue: blushes

Caleb: OO

WELL!!! I hope that was as enjoyable for you as it was for us!

Kathryn: Thanks for reading! See you all in the sequel!!!

Tyler: gives little Tyler grin Thank you!!!! gives all reviewers cupcakes

Reid: LAMEEEE

Pogue: still just grins

Hope to see you all in the sequel!


End file.
